


"I'm Here Sammy"

by Sanctify_Serenity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always watch out for Sammy, Dean being a good big brother, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, blast from the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctify_Serenity/pseuds/Sanctify_Serenity
Summary: "I'm here Sammy. I'm right here."There is a reason that Dean chose those words specifically to try and get through to Sam when he was being possessed by Lucifer. He didn't consciously think about it no, but those words came to mind for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! 
> 
> Here is the first chapter of quite a few yet to come. I should be able to post every couple of weeks. I want to post this one opposite of my Saiyuki fanfiction, 'Embrace the Darkness'. If you're into Saiyuki, please check it out and let me know what you think. But~ Enough with that self promotion. 
> 
> Chapter Question: So I just have to ask.... Who is your favorite Winchester? Let me know in the comments! I always love to hear from you guys. ^__^ Any constructive criticism is always welcome!

"I'm here Sammy. I'm right here." 

There is a reason that Dean chose those words specifically to try and get through to Sam when he was being possessed by Lucifer. He didn't consciously think about it no, but those words came to mind for a reason. 

"It's fine Sam. You're okay." The somewhat moody teenager teased his younger brother as he brought the medical kit out and plopped himself on the old, musty couch in the motel room. Sam's first hunt. He hadn't done a whole lot, but Dean was only allowed to step in if things got too out of hand. Which of coarse it did. Sam was only 12. _'He should be doing homework. Freaking out about where to hide his porn stash and when his voice would break next or which body parts were going to change in what weird ways next, not shooting a fucking ghost with rock salt while Dad salted and burnt the bones.'_ Dean was told to let John and Sammy handle it, but as always, watch out for Sammy. He knew very well what that meant. This was a right of passage for his little brother. To see if he could come on hunts with them from now on, or if he would still be left behind at the library doing research for them… always about the job. The job always came first. It wasn't hard to predict that Dean had to step in. He would have no matter what. 

Sam got scraped up, but when the ghost screamed and erupted in flames, John having finished burning the bones, Dean helped a rather grumpy Sam up off the ground and they all high-tailed it out of there. Dean didn't tell their dad that he helped. John was so proud of Sam. 

He looked over the scrapes on his little brother's shoulders and frowned. They wouldn't be comfortable, but he'd be fine. He started applying the cool healing salve onto the younger boy's shoulder before placing a large square bandage on one of the bigger cuts. "You're okay. Just a couple scrapes is all. They should heal up pretty quick. Then you can go out again if you want. There's always another hunt Sammy." he offered. Sure to John if he was here, it sounded kind of like an asshole-big-brother statement. Teasing him for needing him to come and save his ass… but that's not what he was trying to go for. He was trying to make him feel better. 

Unfortunately Sam didn't seem to look at it the same way Dean did. All of a sudden his beautiful, strong, intelligent little brother was pressed up against his side and if Dean didn't know any better… he'd say he was crying. "Sammy? What's..?"

"I don't want to Dean!" The younger of the two Winchester brothers cried softly into Dean's side. 

Dean almost didn't know how to deal with this… almost. It wasn't like Sam to be so openly broken-hearted about something. he wrapped his arm around his little brother's form, careful of his scraped shoulders and rubbed his back gently. This very very rarely happened. They didn't let themselves break down even in front of each other. Dean even less than Sam, but still… why was this happening now? Was he hurt in the hunt worse than Dean thought? "Sammy…what do you mean? You.. You don't want to try hunting again?" When Sam gave a small nod of his head, indicating that he had guessed correctly, Dean's stomach dropped. Oh this wasn't good. It definitely wasn't good. John wouldn't just let him stop hunting. Helping. 

John was raising both Dean and Sam like soldiers in boot camp. Dean was the most soldier-esc, but John was trying to train Sam up to be a good hunter in the same ways. _'It'll never work… they're too much alike. You don't push Dad to do anything and you Definitely don't push Sammy if you want him to do something. Its just not the way to go about it. If anyone should know that its Dad…'_ Dean knew that Sam held traits from Mary, but in his temperament and looks, he was a lot like their father. From what Dean remembered anyway, Dean was more like Mary. After all… he didn't see a whole lot of himself in his father, or rather the other way around. He didn't see too much of John in himself. No matter how hard he tried to be like him. 

But this? Sam not wanting to hunt anymore, getting out of the family business before he truly got into it… _'Dad'll never go for it.'_ He sighed softly and looked down at his little brother in his arms, gently rubbing his back with a frown on his lips. Seeing that look in those hazel eyes… he knew he had to do something. He'd figure it out somehow.

Dean would do whatever he had to do in order to help his little brother though. "its okay Sammy… I'll think something up. You'll have to be safe still but… but I'll do something. It's okay. I'm here." he murmured as he held him close to his chest. Wishing that he knew what to do, and how to go about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants to head out on another hunt, which would in turn make Sam miss a science fair for school that he had worked insanely hard for. John is already getting frustrated with Sam for skipping out on months of hunts...  
> Can Dean convince him to let Sam stay at least this one last day for his school fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues to look out for Sammy. Lets see what happens shall we? Thank you all for checking out my fanfic! I Sincerely hope that you like it! Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!  
> So the chapter question this time: What is your favorite 'Monster' that has been in SPN thus far? Let me know! :3

"Come on Boys. We have to get going." John called to both Sam and Dean while grabbing the duffel bag that held all the hunting gear that they had brought into the little motel room with them. 

"We're… Leaving already? But Dad the science fair is today. Can't we just stay until tomorrow? I want to know how I did. I worked so ha-" He knew as soon as he opened his mouth that he shouldn't have, but he just so wanted to go to the science fair and see what his grade was. He had worked so hard on that project. It wasn't fair. Their dad always did this to them. 

John came over to him then and slammed his bag down on the counter top. "Don't you argue with me boy. You've been skipping out on everything for months. What is going on with you anyway?"

"Dad…. Dad its okay. How about I go on the hunt with you? It'll be cool! Just you and me. Besides Sammy is man enough to stay here alone for a few days, as long as he follows the rules, right?" He hesitated for a moment looking into his father's eyes and assessing what his response might be. "I-I mean we can just circle back and pick him up on the way through town before we have to really get going." He offered, hoping, hell, praying even that John would actually accept this option for the youngest Winchester. John seemed to think about that for a few moments before looking between his two boys. "Fine." Was all he said before heading out to the car, waiting for Dean.

Dean sighed softly with relief before turning and smiling at his little brother. "See? Told you I'd figure something out. You gotta make sure you're safe here though while me and Dad are out, okay? Follow all the rules and answer the damn phone whenever I call. Don't care if you're taking a test or taking a piss. Just answer the phone… okay?" If it were John's voice saying those words, Sam would have definitely ignored them and rolled his eyes. Huffing about how he had to do the job even when he was left behind and didn't get the chance to have a life. Since he had to stay and do stupid research for them… 

But this was Dean's voice saying it. This wasn't John ordering him around for the purpose of the job. This was Dean giving him rules he needed to follow because he was being protective and he was worried about him when he wasn't there. Overprotective? Yeah. But in their line of work, in their life… it was warranted. Especially since Dean had been going on all the hunts instead of Sam for the past four months. It still wasn't a normal life, but it was a life. 

"Yeah, I got it Dean. I promise I'll answer. You be careful out there." He said as he heard the telltale sound of the impala's horn being honked. 

Dean rolled his eyes and got his own duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Hey… Here. I don't know how long we'll be gone. This is all I picked up, so make sure it lasts. No strippers, no wild parties, no booze." he teased with a huge grin as he handed his brother the small wad of cash that he had. There was just over two hundred there. If Sam worked it out well enough he'd be able to get food for a few weeks if need be. Dean didn't imagine that they'd be gone that long, not when Sam was left on his own. Sure if he was at Bobby's or Pastor Jim's that'd be a different story… and of coarse if it was both Sam and Dean left behind who knew when John would come back. But Just Sammy left behind? No… Dean was sure they'd be back as soon as possible. 

The horn sounded again and Dean nearly flinched. He had to get out there quick before their dad got pissed and changed his mind about Sam staying behind. "Okay okay I'm coming! he called, knowing John wouldn't hear him, but at least he could say that he called out to him. "Pretty sure there's still pizza in the fridge and that cash ought'a last a while. Don't answer the door for anybody. Even if you order delivery keep a gun cocked and with you. Remember? Right behind the door so you can just shoot if they turn out to be anything worse than the pizza guy." Shoot first, ask questions later. That was John's logic and they were trained up in it. With Sam's bitch-face set on full volume Dean laughed and ruffled his hair. "Okay okay I get it. You're good to go. I'm heading out. Call me if there's trouble. He then turned and head out to the impala. 

Sam couldn't believe it, he was actually alone. That part kind of sucked, but… Dean actually did it. He got to stay and finish the science fair and get his grade. He'd worked so hard… it was perfect!


End file.
